Sinnarn o Haldaraina Haldiriel
by xally666x
Summary: Tale of Haldaraina Haldiriel. She is the Assistant March Warden of Lòrien and the daughter of Haldir. This is her journal, her account of The War of The Ring, its victories, defeats and its Ending. Her love, hate, and inner peace found after the struggle.


Okay, here is my up to date new and improved first chapter of the Journal. For those of you who haven't read it before, I previously posted this story YEARS ago when I was 14. I am now 19 ( FML..lol) and I have begun to read Tolkien's works again now that I have time to. Re sparked my love for his literature and of course the movies, ultimately leading me to the papers in my basement collecting dust. I have many papers on this particular story and I know I was going very far with this one, many ideas which I have written down extending into the Fourth Age after the destruction and Ending of the War of the Ring.

This story was once called Journal of an Elf and was posted under my old id (ally2-23) for which I lost the password and my email too lol soo I made this new id and am going to touch up the story and hopefully eventually finish it.

So without further ado, here's the new improved chapter, with new names (btw you would pronounce Haldaraina Hahl-dah-rye-ina), better language and story line etc… Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1 - The Eye of Sauron :: Gwirith (April), 3018

My name is Haldaraina Haldiriel, daughter of Haldir, assistant woodland guard of the woods of Lòrien, my home. I was named as Haldir's child my name meaning hidden-grace. Metaphorically, I suppose that means I possess a hidden grace somewhere within myself. Though I am only 16 years of age, my father has trained me well in the arts of the sword, archery, and of course elven healing. During the day, starting at the crack of dawn through till the rising of the moon, I wander the woods surrounding my home, keeping an open eye for strangers. In recent days, however, we have the need to be merciless even to the innocent looking. We must surround them silently hidden in the trees, then approach, bows ready to fire. I suppose you are wondering why we must take such pre cautions, well I shall explain to you.

Rumour has been spread of fires growing in Mount Doom, of the Black Lands of Mordor. Haldir, my father, will not tell me what it means, nor of what took place 60 years passed when such happenings were active. All I do know is that the last time was much less reckless than what shall come to pass. I know this, for in desperation to understand, I went to the Lady of Lòrien, who has ever been a kind friend to me. And she let me see things that would forever change what I ever thought could become of my life.

One night, I awoke from disturbing dreams of the Black Lands, increasing my curiosity. I sat up in my white hammock, high up in the branches of the woods, within the protective walls of Caras Galadhon. Three trees dwelt in a circle, three hammocks were tied in between them, one was my own, one, inhabited by Haldir, and the last, of my mother, Menelwen. Circling this enclosure, was a wooden balcony. The stairs leading down from our home was closest to my father's hammock, so if anyone were to come to do his family any harm, they would answer to Haldir first. The pantry and garden house was closest to my mother's. And our house, for rainy days and the winter, was closest to my hammock.

I enjoyed the feeling of being suspended, it seemed, in mid air during my sleep. The air of Lothlórien ever fresh and clean, beautiful woods surrounding them, it was like living in a dream. I looked up through the leaves on the branches of the trees of which my people depend on for survival, at the shining moon. It's white, pale light illuminated much, casting shadows through the branches gently rustling in the cool night breeze. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply the scent of oak and fresh air, while the breeze swirled around me, lifting my long brown hair slightly. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. It was wonderful to live here in these woods, you may learn all the secrets to nature, and its beasts. Being of Elf Kind, animals trust us, for we may tame them with ease, and we respect all nature and its creatures, such is our way.

I glanced again at my father. His long blonde hair, rested over his broad shoulders, his hands crossed on his chest as he lay motionless, dark grey eyes open, but unaware of his true surroundings, for he was lost in peaceful dreams. This was how the Elves rest, lost in their dreams, and unaware of what was happening around them, though their eyes were still open. This was another thing that bothered me about my recent dream: the Elves dream peacefully, whereas I had just dreamed of destruction and despair. I looked over to my mother, sleeping just as all Elves do. I have inherited my brown hair from her, though it is not quite as dark. mine is the colour of red mahogany while hers is like that of a cherry tree's bark. My hair colour was the only trait that separated me from looking just like Haldir. All his facial features, eyes, lips, and all I had inherited, but in more of a feminine form. Haldir was my idol and still is, I always wanted to be just like him. Which is why I begged to guard the woods of Lòrien along side him.

He taught me all: how to fight, how to ride a horse, everything. I was also fascinated by his wisdom, I could sit for hours and hours listening to Haldir talk about anything at all. When I was a child he taught me his wisdom through tales and songs, but now, I am old enough to know more, which is what surprised me when he would not speak of the lands that lie to the East. What is that lies there, which could possibly be so treacherous even Haldir of Lòrien holds his tongue to it.

I moved to the side, slowly sliding off my hammock to the wooden balcony, so as not to wake my father or mother. I slowly crept to the stairs, looking back at Haldir before setting foot down them. He was as motionless as ever, and I slowly walked down the stairs that were wrapped around the trees.

Soon I reached the ground beneath a flight of stone steps. Something white and glowing caught my eye, and I looked round. There stood Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlórien.

"The hour is late, Haldaraina Haldiriel. What troubles you, young one?" She said, her voice was soft, and rang out like a melody.

"My Lady, I have had a very confusing and disturbing dream." I replied.

"Describe it to me." Galadriel insisted, motioning for me to sit beside her on a bench.

I sat, and told her about my dream of Mordor, and the fires within the Mountain of Doom.

"I see," She said, looking at me with an expression of surprise and curiosity. "Agor adar lìn naro le ned presta-palan?" (Has your father spoken to you of abroad rumours?)

"Baw."(No) I said, shaking my head. The Lady of Lothlórien, looked away in deep thought. "Hìril nìn?" (My Lady) I asked after a while.

She looked back at me. "Tolo, Haldaraina. Im iest an le tìra." (Come, Haldaraina.) I wish for you to see.

Galadriel rose and led me to a large silver circular pan filled with water: The Mirror of Galadriel. "Tolo, tiri nedhan I cenedril." (Come, look into the mirror.) She motioned for me to step up and look into the water.

I stepped up, and looked into the sparkling water. At first, only my reflection I saw, but then it was over clouded by visions. Fire, smoke rising from burning villages, women and children, screaming and fleeing for their lives. Orcs killing Men and Elves even the children they could get their hands on. These horrible visions continued to flash before my dark grey eyes until a flaming red eye with a black slitted pupil appeared. I knew exactly what it was, so I automatically pulled back. Breathing heavily, I backed away from the mirror.

"Man tìrad le?" (What see you?) My Lady asked of me.

I was silent for a few seconds. "I hen o Sauron…" (The eye of Sauron.) I finally breathed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have already begun the editing for the second chapter so it will be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think!

Namarïe,

Ally, well my elven name is Larien supposedly :)


End file.
